His Loyalty
by Chlstarr
Summary: An insight of Bowser's character regarding Peach. We all know why he kidnaps her, because he's in love with her...and because he wants revenge on Mario for the very first defeat (in the original Super Mario Bros.). But how far does Bowser's loyalty go? Peach asks that herself and we find out the answer if you come on in and take a read.


AN: So I really wanted to get these headcanons of how far Bowser would go for her off my chest, with many WIPs shoved off to the side because I just couldn't finish them, but I finally finished one! Enjoy!

* * *

It was only when Mario was close that Bowser guarded her himself, and even then she would usually be put in a room further in at times depending on the Koopa King's mood when the plumber came dangerously close. Still in the time before he made such a decision, it gave them a chance to talk, even if it was mostly him boasting about how he would win for sure this time by beating the plumber to a pulp or burning him to a crisp, or even talk of the future of his many plans to marry her and what he thought the wedding should be like, and mentally taking note of any of her preferences if and when she ever gave them.

This time those roles were reversed as Bowser was silent in his throne waiting for Mario, and Princess Peach wanted to be talkative, ultimately deciding to distract Bowser (at the very least) with her musings.

"Bowser?" Peach chirped as she leaned against the silly birdcage he had made specifically for her as of these latest few kidnappings, he even decorated it with pink ribbons and bows for Grambi's sake.

"Yes, Princess?" Bowser asked back, whipping his head to face her, genuinely interested in whatever she had to say or ask of him. Leaning his head in his left hand, hoping with all his might that she would surrender by swallowing her pride and finally agree to marry him.

"Just how badly do you want my kingdom?" She questioned curiously.

Yet despite her innocent enough tone, she watched as his brow furrowed in utter confusion as to what brought that up all of a sudden.

"What are you _really_ asking, Peach?" He queried skeptically. He really didn't want her to talk about a rather dark subject that he didn't even want to think about.

"Nothing really. I'm just curious as to the lengths you'd go for my kingdom." She replied, avoiding his gaze by picking at her nails through her gloves and occasionally rubbing the ring on her middle finger.

"Then there's nothing to discuss, you've already seen the lengths I'll go time and time again. Until you officially surrender that is, and marry me of course." Bowser countered, turning his head away and sinking lower in his chair, but keeping her in his peripheral.

"And if my game were to be over all of a sudden?" She prodded.

"_**Peach**_," He started darkly. "That is _never_ going to happen." He insisted with a huff of smoke from his nostrils.

"You of all people can't guarantee that." Peach chided his stubbornness. It was just like him to act like a child over a subject he had no control of.

"LIKE UNDERWHERE I CAN'T!" Bowser yelled, not in her direction of course, but for the sake of it, nearly lunging out of his chair as if Mario were there, but the plumber wasn't really there so he was lunging at nothing but the idea that he wanted to guarantee that she would never game over unless it was of old age. Bowser would rather he himself be the one to game over, over her any day, and would even take the plumber's game over _well_ over hers any time.

The princess was silent for a bit, as he expected her to be after his roaring outburst, however she was using the silence to decide something, she would put it in her will later but then she would have to hide the will from all prying eyes immediately because no one would agree on this particular decision.

"If I-!"

"NO!" He insisted.

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for once?!" She shrilled as she hopped the cage forward and grabbed his hand to get his full, undivided attention. Which worked since his hand was so big compared to hers that she only grasped at his index finger, but he was stunned to silence nonetheless.

"If anything _does_ happen to me, be it accidentally by you, or someone else with _far_ worse intentions, then my kingdom is all yours!" Peach exclaimed quickly to get it out before he even thought to interrupt her again, as it was obvious he couldn't even fathom the mere thought of her eventual and inevitable game over.

He still managed to surprise her by gently clasping her hand between his thumb and the finger her hand had grasped, and then leaned his head down so the back of her hand would meet his lips.

"No," He said more calmly, but the fierceness in his fiery red eyes clearly showed his never faltering determination. He turned his head away and settled in his throne again after letting go of her hand as he continued, "You and your kingdom are a package deal, toots. It's you, both, or _nothing_."

"Huh, you actually left out the _world_." She noted in amusement. She wasn't going to admit that she was flattered by this little declaration.

"That too, but of course I want to make sure a plumber specific problem doesn't get in my way, and you have to marry me first before I even bother." Bowser replied wryly.

"And if Junior beats you to conquering it as a form of teenage rebellion when he gets to be that age?"

"I'll kick his shell straight into Mario's boot before the twerp gets the chance." He replied automatically even if her question was rhetorical. "Cute thought though, you really think he might?"

"Well, a little birdie told me he has every intention of helping you conquer my kingdom. Not to mention he is getting stronger judging by the little army sparring you let me watch in on one time. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did try to conquer the world first if he starts to rebel as a teenager."

Bowser chuckled deeply at that. It was an interesting and surprising thought that came out of nowhere from her. Although it was nowhere nearly as surprising as the fact that she honestly considered bequeathing him her kingdom should something happen to her. If anything did happen to her, he'd claw his way through time and space to the past to prevent it, like he did when he tried to stop the Mario brothers from reuniting after his younger self and younger Kamek were defeated...he really should stop underestimating the Yoshis. In any case, he _truly_ didn't want her kingdom if her game ended suddenly, he didn't even want the world if it meant she wouldn't be by his side when he set out to conquer it. It wouldn't be worth it without her.

It was why he was so adamant about not wanting anyone else but himself kidnapping her, or conquering her kingdom, and of course conquering the world. The world was reserved for him, and he couldn't count on any other kidnappers of hers to not hurt her in any way, shape, or form. Her kingdom was just a matter of time before it could be taken back by her or him if he was lucky, but it wasn't as important as her sole safety as well as the security that no one else conquered the world before he did. He just hoped she understood that with what he told her.

Peach did understand, all too well naturally. After all, if given the choice of her kidnapper, she'd rather stick with the one she knew rather than one that she didn't know for the sake of her personal safety. There was only two times she could think of when Bowser did disregard her safety altogether, and she was sure one of them was a partial accident, the other was a retaliation for the Mario Brothers hurting his son and his paper counterparts' son. Even if the first truly was an accident because he couldn't aim at Starlow who had pushed him over the edge enough to actually breathe fire at her, she'll never forgive him for it, she was just lucky Mario was quick enough to get her out of the way.

Still, Bowser was Bowser and she knew he wouldn't _normally_ harm her unless his temper and patience were pushed too far. She stood by her decision on bequeathing her kingdom to him, he would take care of it if she asked, but she only wanted to test the waters and see what his standing was on the subject, regardless of what the outcome turned out to be. Hence the fact that she was flattered that he didn't even want her kingdom unless she came with it, and the same goes for him wanting to conquer the world only if she is by his side. It was…oddly romantic, in a way that seemed rather fitting for Bowser. It made her think of another topic to talk about with him.

"I still think if we got married the Chaos Heart would show up again."

"That again? I already told you, Peachy. That kind of magic doesn't happen twice. 'Course, it also wouldn't've popped up the first time if you'd actually-!" He interrupted himself because he didn't want to admit a sad truth to himself.

"If I actually loved you…" She finished for him and continued so he didn't get his hopes up, "I agree, but it probably would've still popped up since I wasn't in the mood for a surprise wedding I had suddenly woken up to. After all, I still think that dress they stuck me in was in really horrible taste. The one you stole for me from the Lake Kingdom was much more gorgeous-!" It was only after she said it that she realized that she had just stroked Bowser's ego as he leaned his head over the side of his throne and close to the cage again with a Snifit eating grin. "Stealing it was still wrong!" She corrected herself for the sake of her own morals.

"Just admit it, Princess. You liked my taste in wedding decorations and planning." He teased in an attempt to milk this for all that it was worth.

"I would've liked it better if none of it was stolen!" Peach persisted.

On and on they bickered further about that wedding attempt as Peach decided to point out that they could've been successfully married had it not been for Bowser trying to show off to Mario. As the Koopa King had gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom after kidnapping Tiara when he could've gone on ahead with stealing everything else, but he wanted to give his long-time nemesis a fighting chance. He also didn't have to stop at his own kingdom just to taunt and tell Mario that the wedding would be on the moon, but he wanted to show off the kingdom wide redecorating from medieval to feudal themes. Lastly was the ring that was stolen from the Sand Kingdom, Peach could only guess that because he didn't kiss her after he managed to shove the thing on her, she didn't get magically brainwashed into loving him. Assuming that's what would've happened judging by the vague description about it in Toastarena's travel brochure. In any case, Bowser admitted to being too distracted by Mario to have even thought of it, and still deeply regrets not even pecking her cheek himself for the heck of it.

Eventually Mario finally arrived and ended their bickering of days long since past. The old song and dance routine happened as usual, Bowser loses, Peach is rescued, and as always leaving their futures ever uncertain. For Peach especially since her kingdom's council has been pestering her about settling down recently, and since her conversation with Bowser about that whole wedding scheme was still fresh in her mind, so too was the image of Mario and Bowser proposing to her at the same time. Mario hasn't tried again since, and was probably waiting for another prime opportunity with a more romantic setting, not that she could blame him. And Bowser was always proposing, but she was never in any mood to answer him with the answer he's always wanted every time he kidnaps her. If he actually asked when he didn't kidnap her…

She shook her head of the thought as Mario carried her home bridal style. She didn't want to think about it now, she was tired of the subject, just as she was always tired of hearing men constantly compliment on how beautiful she was.

It was simply another thought for another day, though for Bowser, it would always be on his mind even if it never seemed like it.

* * *

AN2: The two times Bowser disregarded Peach's safety are in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story at the very beginning when Starlow pushes him over the edge for not being invited to the Blorbs meeting, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam after the Bowsers stop fighting and notice their respective sons are hurt, they decide to fire canons right at Peach's castle, she and her paper self could've been squished by rubble my dudes.

And Bowser clawing through time and space is a spoiler for Yoshi's New Island.


End file.
